Kurtbastian Advent Calendar 2012
by christmasdarren
Summary: The adventures of one Mr. Kurt Hummel and one Mr. Sebastian Smythe during their many magical Christmas' (each chapter is another day of the Kurtbastian Advent Calendar 2012).
1. day one: buying a christmas tree

Sebastian could barely keep up with Kurt, the way he was dashing through each and every row on the lot.

It was his fault, really, for giving in to his boyfriends pouty lip and wide eyes. But, even then, he couldn't really regret letting him drag Sebastian to find the "perfect Christmas tree". Not when he saw how excited Kurt was.

"Babe, slow down," Sebastian had completely lost track of where his boyfriendhad disappeared to. "Seriously, wasn't the whole point of this for us to pick out trees _together_?"

"Well," Kurt piped up from behind a fairly decent sized tree, where Sebastian found him examining each branch carefully. "You're not being much help, are you?"

"I think they all look fine, as long as there's somewhere for you to put your presents for me under." Sebastian smirked.

"Sebastian, honestly," Kurt huffed. "The celebration of Christmas is not supposed to be about trivial things like _presents_."

"What is it supposed to be about then?" Sebastian asked as Kurt shook his head and continued on to the next tree. "Having better decorations than Berry and your brother?"

"Exactly," Kurt muttered as he slowly circled the tree.

Sebastian burst out in laughter, a wide grin spreading across his face.

And then Kurt's stomach flipped and tied itself into knots, as it always did whenever Sebastian laughed like _that_, so honest and genuine and _Sebastian_.

"Look, babe, what about that tree over there." Sebastian nodded to an evergreen that was slightly taller than himself, but not too much that he couldn't get it through a door.

Kurt's eyes lit up, his breath catching. "Bas it's… it's perfect. It's _the_ tree."

He rounded the tree, checking over the branches, the stability, and making sure there were no imperfections. Kurt Hummel would not settle for imperfection. This _was _their first Christmas, after all.

He felt relieved that Kurt had finally found a tree, so he could finally go _home_, but he couldn't help but be extremely pleased that he had put that look of excitement on his boyfriends face.

He looped his arms around Kurt's waist, and rested his head atop of Kurt's, admiring the tree with him.

"Great. So I'll just call the guy over, and -"

Kurt spun around, eyes full of alarm.

"What? What did I say?" Sebastian pouted at the loss of contact.

"Sebastian," Kurt scolded. "We still have to find a second tree."

Sebastian almost laughed at the serious look on Kurt's face, but decided against it in favour not wanting to be banished from having his way with Kurt for god knows _how_ long - Kurt was able to hold one hell of a grudge.

"Babe, come on," Sebastian whined. "Can't we just get a tree for whichever house we'll be staying at for Christmas eve, and leave it at that? Which will _obviously _be yours because your decorations will _obviously _be far superior."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriends attempt at sucking up, but relaxed back into his arms, admiring the tree once more.

"No, not happening, Smythe. There is no way I'm letting you go through the entirety of December without a tree in your home. It's Christmas, god dammit."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but pulled Kurt closer to his body. _It was cold, after all. And Kurt had all this body heat all to himself. It just wasn't fair._

"Plus," Kurt continued. "What if we got snowed in and we were forced to stay at your place on Christmas Eve? What if we had no tree to wake up to Christmas morning?"

"Well, then," Sebastian whispered as he kissed Kurt's cheek, making his way over to those _lips_. "We'd just have to find other ways to entertain ourselves, wouldn't we?"

Kurt blushed as he kissed Sebastian back, the kiss becoming _maybe _a bit too private for somewhere so public.

Kurt pulled away after an extremely rude sneer at the two of them, and linked his arm through Sebastian's.

"C'mon, Bas. Let's go find your tree."

They walked in silence until Sebastian blurted out something so sudden, so hushed, it was as if Kurt wasn't supposed to hear it.

"Unless we only needed one tree."

Kurt froze, pulling Sebastian to a full stop in the middle of the path.

"What was that?" Confusion washed over Kurt. _One tree. The only way we would need one tree is if we only had one -_

"One tree," Sebastian repeated. "For one home."

Kurt knew that voice, and it was probably one of Kurt's favourite voices in the world. It was the tone Sebastian used when he lost all traces of cockiness and confidence. It was the tone Sebastian had when he'd first asked Kurt out on a date - a _real _date. The tone he used when he first referred to Kurt as his boyfriend, both privately and in public. It was the tone he used when he first told Kurt he loved him, and for many times after that. It was Sebastian truly being _Sebastian_. Leaving himself completely open and vulnerable. It was Sebastian being scared, because he wanted so badly for Kurt to be with him in every way that the idea of rejection almost frightened him into not saying anything. But he always did, because Kurt was his everything. And Kurt never got tired of being reminded of that.

Kurt turned to face Sebastian, tugging on him so that they made eye contact.

"Then it looks like we're done, because we found our perfect tree."

And then Sebastian pulled Kurt into a kiss that would've shamed any parent or child around them, but neither of them cared. Because they'd just taken one step closer to fully becoming whole.

Because this was their first Christmas together, and it was going to be perfect.


	2. day two: first sticking snow

**a/n: A bit shorter, I know. I'm at a family dinner but I really wanted to just get this out so I don't get behind. :) **

* * *

Sebastian pushed Kurt up against the wall, leaving a trail of marks up his neck.

"Sebastian," Kurt giggled, his voice reaching that light, airy octave that Sebastian loved so much. "Stop it, I was making dinner."

"And now you're not." Sebastian growled roughly, sucking on that spot behind Kurt's ear that drove him _crazy_, which, in turn, drove Sebastian crazy.

"_Bas_," Kurt's eyes flew open, breath hitching and hands tightening around his boyfriends waist. "Oh, Sebastian! No, wait, Sebastian, stop for a second."

Sebastian groaned as Kurt attempted to push him off, a completely different form of excitement washing over his boyfriends face - _Not the kind I was hoping for. _

"Less talking," Sebastian leaned back in to the crook of his boyfriends neck. "More kissing."

But there was no point, he knew that. Kurt was so far gone; his eyes were shining with something so bright and youthful, Sebastian knew there was only one thing that could have happened.

"It's snowing!" Kurt rushed to the front door, slipping past his boyfriend in favour of lacing up his knee-high snow boots - _Seriously, where on Earth did Kurt find knee-high snow boots?_

"Babe," Sebastian whined in defeat, helping Kurt into his winter coat. "Seriously, do we have to do this _every _time it snows?"

"No, not every time. Just the _first_ time." Kurt stood back up, resting his hands against his boyfriends chest. "It's tradition! Now, let's go!"

Kurt was in such a rush to get outside and be in the snow; it was his mother's tradition, and Sebastian had vowed to keep it alive as long as he lived. He pulled Kurt towards himself, urging him to slow down, even for just a second.

"I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Sebastian captured his boyfriends lips in a searing kiss, one he'd like to think could melt the snow that had started to stick to the street lamps and sidewalks.

"I love you, too." The words fell against Sebastian's lips, his heart soaring at the idea that this handsome, thoughtful, loving, _sexy _man was his.

A grin broke out across Sebastian's face as he let Kurt drag him out of their apartment and into yet another frosty, New York City night.


	3. day three: hudmel's christmas

**a/n:** omg this one totally got away from me i completely lost the idea that this was supposed to be a _christmas _fic, but i fixed it, so we should be good.

(au in which seb and kurt met in nyc and not ohio)

* * *

Sebastian pulled Kurt into one last kiss, certain that it was all he'd get for the rest of the weekend - _Kurt's dad sounds scary as fuck, not to mention he's a fucking senator. _

"Bas, c'mon," Kurt smiled against his boyfriends lips, watching the snow fall atop his eyelashes. "We've gotta go in sometime; we've been out here for almost 15 minutes."

Kurt knew Sebastian was nervous, sure. I mean, he was downright _terrified_ when he was introduced to the high class Smythe clan. But _his_ family was welcoming, and accepting, and Kurt just _knew _his family would love him. As long as he made Kurt happy - _and he did, so unbelievably happy_ - why wouldn't they?

"Okay, just one more." Sebastian murmured as he captured Kurt's lips in another kiss, one that was probably far more passionate than ever intended for the front steps of his boyfriends fathers home.

Just as Sebastian deepened the kiss, the front door flew open. Kurt could feel Sebastian tense in his arms, not daring to move. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the rigid posture, hiding in the crook of Sebastian's neck to muffle his giggling.

He wasn't necessarily surprised at the intrusion, considering his father had almost always caught him and Blaine making out on the front steps after their dates; it had become a routine. Maybe a little nostalgic, sure, but not at all surprised.

What did surprise him, though, was that it wasn't Burt Hummel glaring at the two of them from his foyer.

It was one Mr. Finn Hudson.

"You've been out in the cold for 20 minutes now, Kurt," Finn stepped back enough to let them in, not once taking his eyes off the new guy. "It's time to come in."

Kurt tried not to gape too openly at his step-brothers serious face and daggered eyes, choosing instead to fling himself into his arms for a long awaited hug.

Finn's posture visibly relaxed as he squeezed Kurt in yet another bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you too, lil' bro." Finn laughed as he let go of Kurt. "How's New York treatin' ya?"

"Wonderful, fantastic, basically everything I've ever dreamed it would be!" He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face while gushing about his dream city.

"Good, I'm glad," Finn smiled ruefully at Kurt. "You deserve to be happy."

"Oh, I am." Kurt said, winking at Sebastian over his shoulder.

Sebastian toed off his shoes silently, rooted to his spot as he listened to Kurt excitedly catch up with Finn. He'd never seen Kurt this animated before, a sense of guilt washing over him at the idea that he was being completely selfish for keeping Kurt all to himself.

His eyes darted around the room, admiring the Christmas decorations. They were nothing less than, well,_perfect_. The house honestly looked like it had come straight out of one of those warm-looking Christmas cards. He could even catch a glimpse of the mountain of a tree in the living room, adorned with bright lights and decorations that were most likely made by Kurt and Finn as children. He even noticed a framed photo of the family in tacky sweaters and Santa hats, obviously taken as a joke, but just as cheesy none the less - _definitely have to remember to bring that up later. _

He started to tune out, thinking about what that fucking _brilliant _smell was that was wafting throughout the house, when something caught his attention.

"Oh, the army's been pretty good," Finn shrugged as Kurt admired his dog tags. "I mean, not really _good_, because everybody's fighting and stuff, but good, like, it's nice to help out all those people and stuff. Not to mention my dad."

Sebastian's eyes rose comically large at the statement - _fucking hell, like his family wasn't already intimidating enough?_

Finn said something about letting the family know that they were here, but Sebastian didn't hear any of it. He hadn't been this scared since he came out to his parents.

"Bas?" Sebastian tuned back in to find his boyfriend staring curiously at his expression. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Why the _fuck_ didn't you tell me your skyscraper of a brother was in the fucking _army_!?" Sebastian hissed. "Like the idea of meeting your family wasn't scary enough, but you've got to mix in your father the senator, and your brother the fucking _soldier_? Seriously, dear God. What's next? Is your ex-boyfriend gonna be sitting at the dinner table, playing with ninja stars? _Honestly_."

Kurt, by this point, had doubled over in laughter, clutching the wall for support.

"Babe," Sebastian dead panned. "This isn't funny. I'm seriously about to call in back-up. It doesn't help that your brother _obviously _isn't my biggest fan. I swear, I thought I was going to burst into flames, with the way he was glaring at me."

"Sebastian," Kurt grabbed his boyfriend by his shoulders and urged him to look him in the eyes. "There is absolutely _nothing_ to be afraid of. My family might just be the biggest bunch of softies in all of Lima, Ohio, and they're going to _love_ you. Plus, Finn is just being the typical, over-protective older brother. From all the phone calls we've had, he's _ecstatic_ having somebody his age around to talk about sports and cars and crap like that. He just needs to see for himself that you're amazing, Bas. I've never been so hopelessly or passionately in love with anybody in my entire life, and that's gonna earn you quite a bit of points with the Hudmels."

"I don't know babe, I've never really done this whole meeting the family thing. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Christmas is about family, you should celebrate it with them." Sebastian knew he was starting to sound ridiculous - o_f course he was happy to fly back home with Kurt, he wouldn't have had it any other way_ - but at this point, he was near close to having a panic attack.

"If Christmas is about family," Kurt inched forward until he was flush against his boyfriends body. "Then it wouldn't have been Christmas without you."

Sebastian crushed his lips against Kurt's, attempting to convey how much he loved him through the sheer act of kissing.

He pulled away to see Kurt's eyes shining with something so bright, that Sebastian swore in that moment to spend forever doing anything and everything to make that beautiful boy's eyes shine like that every chance he got.

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, dragging him into what he assumed to be the living room. "Now, let's go impress the _shit_ out of my family."


End file.
